Hide and go Seek Sort of
by Nocturnalwhitewolf
Summary: A power outage strikes Knothole! How will our heroes spend their time! Well...


The time is eleven o'clock pm. The sky outside was such a dark shade of black that even the stars refused to shine, and the streetlights had gone out due to the power outage. The inside of Sonic's cabin was of little difference. The walls and furniture cast shadows in the moonlight that portrayed silhouettes and monsters. There wasn't a sound in all of Knothole. In retrospect, it was probably the perfect night for a good, quiet night's sleep… but that's not much of a story is it?

Tails crept across the wood floor, his bare feet barely making a sound. Even in the dark, a white tee shirt and pajama pants could be made out on him. He was silent, almost a fear and anxiety in his slow and controlled breaths. His blue eyes perfectly reflected the moonlight as they swerved from side to side rapidly.

_Creeeeeeeaaaaak…_Tails closed his eyes in a grimace. One wrong step would be just enough for him to be heard. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked around. He sighs and continues on his path, careful not to make any sound.

_Creeeeeeeaaaaak…_Tails looked down at his footing. His sole hadn't even touched the floor. He puts his foot down and looks around, still in his awkward, 'mid-sneak' pose. There isn't a sound.

_Creeeeeeeaaaaak…_Tails' pupils shrink…

Sonic pounces on the fox, tackling him to the floor! "Gotcha!" Sonic smiles, playfully tickling the small Mobian's sides.

Tails thrashed about as he bellowed. "Hahahaha… Ohohohokahahayhay… I-I'm Hahahahahahaha… I-I'm ihihihihihihit!" He struggled to with his speech as Sonic continued to torment the fox, scribbling his fingers up and down the fox's sensitive sides.

Sonic laughed at his friend's begging. "Awww, giving up this early?" The blue hedgehog goaded. He let go of the fox, a wide smile still spread across his face. "Well, catch me if you can!" Sonic dashed off to go find his hiding spot, while Tails still squirmed on the floor, laughing out the tingling in his sides. "Whew…" The fox sighed, still panting. He let go of his waists and got up onto his feet. He then rested his head against his folded arms, leaning against the wall. "One… Two… Three" He began to count.

* * *

Tails began his search through the house, minding each silhouette that caught his eye. Again, the dead silence of the night took over. Not even the wind blew to disturb it, nor could Tails hear Sonic breathing. Then he saw something, a shady thing, crouched behind a wall. It had to be Sonic, it just had to be.

Tails leaped into the air, tackling the structure to the floor! Then the moonlight hit it, revealing what he'd toppled. A pricey looking, modern art table lay on it's side, the one of the wood legs broken off from the assault. "Oops…" Tails cringed. He picked it up and tried to get it to stand, putting the broken leg under it. It fell. "Uh-oh," He put on a guilty face. He picked it up again and leaned it against the wall. "I hope Sonic won't be mad." He backed away from the table slowly.

"Hehe" Tails heard a snicker from a distance. It was a very familiar chortle.

"Sonic!" He whispered, smiling deviously. Just then, a moving shadow appeared. There was no question of the shape. That spiky head and small torso, there could be no mistake. It then disappeared into a doorway. "I have you now, Sonic…" He smiled as crept up to the doorway. He looked inside quickly before retracting his head. There he was. The lanky and blacked out image of Sonic the hedgehog.

Tails again leaped into the air, this time with the appropriate landing and the desired "Oomph!" from his victim. He began to knead the hedgehog's sides and tickle under his armpits.

The hedgehog burst into fits of laughter, squirming like a fish out of water. "Hahaha Hahahaha, Whahaahahahat are youhuhuhu doohoohohohohing?" The hedgehog continued to laugh and wriggle. "SSSTTHHAAPPP THIHIHIHS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tails just blindly laughed and continued onto the silhouette's belly, causing him to writhe and laugh even more. "You know what you have to say Sonic!" Tails laughed. He continued to torture him.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA…" Th figure continued to laugh. "I… HAHAHA… I'M NOHOHOHAHAHAT SOHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHNIHIHIC!" He tried to get out through his ticklish agony.

Tails stopped and let the 'not-Sonic' curl into a ball and giggle. "Who are you then." He asked, picking up a nearby flashlight. He turned it on to see Shadow, balled up with tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so much, and a smile that refused to dissipate. "Oh…" Tails said with a mixture of embarrassment and humor. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that the ultimate life form was even more ticklish than he was. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow gathered himself and sat up, eyes meeting with his attacker. "I went to see if you've had any luck with the power outage." He made sure to shoot a few death stares at Tails for tickling him, but the flashlight revealed his blushing cheeks. "It seems like it's going to be a while before the power comes back on, and the outage covers the entire village." He sighed. "What were you doing?"

Tails scratches the back of his head innocently. "Sonic and I were just playing a game…" He smiles sheepishly.

"A game that involves tickling each other to death?" He says snootily.

"Well… sort of." Tails starts. "It's like a branch off hide-and-go-seek."

"And you're 'it', I guess?"

"Yeah… but I'm not really doing very well." Tails turns his head, looking around for any moving shadows. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

Shadow sighs. "You assault me and humiliate me, but you want my help?" He grumbles. "What is it?"

"Well…" Tails begins. "Could you help me find Sonic?"

Shadow's jaw tightens. "You're kidding…" He retorts. "I'm the ultimate life-form, and the greatest weapon of humanity…" His condescending explanations tend to get annoying. "And you expect me to help you in your childish little game? Forget it!"

Tails bits his lip, thinking on how he could convince Shadow. His eyes shoot up with his new idea. "If you don't help me, I'll make sure all of Knothole knows that the 'ultimate life-form' is ticklish!" He says, grinning evilly.

Shadow clenches his teeth, a pale sweat forming on his brow. He feels his cheeks get red as well. He couldn't let others know about that, it's too embarrassing for him. The ultimate life form turning into 'tickle-me-Elmo…' No, he couldn't let that happen. He sighs out from his nose. "You suck…"

* * *

Sonic stays crouched, back to a wall, and under the cloak of darkness. _Man… I must be pretty good at this._ Sonic thought. _It's been, like forever…_ He sighs audibly, then covers his mouth quickly. _You can't make it that easy!_

_Creeeeeeeaaaaak…_ Sonic hears the squealing floor board from behind the wall. _Did he hear me?_ He starts to move slowly to the around the corner, carefully placing his bare feet away from the looser planks. His pajama pants caught a nails causing him to slip and topple loudly onto his hands. _Shoot!_ He thought.

A black silhouette came running for him, but it was too tall to be Tails! Sonic went back behind the corner, preparing to run the other way, but he bumped into an all too familiar golden fox.

Just then, the taller figure came behind Sonic, locking his arms behind his back. "Shadow?" Sonic recognized the figure.

Tails went in for the kill. He began to claw at Sonic's abdomen, causing him to break out into hysterics. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah… nohohohoho fahahair!" Sonic laughed. Then Shadow traced the lining of Sonic's tender ribcage with his fingers, sending Sonic farther into his uncontrollable bellowing.

"Get his feet!" Shadow said, still holding down the blue hero.

"Wahahahait! Ttttthhhhahahats doubllle teheheheaming!" Sonic tried desperately to wiggle out from Shadow's grasp as Tails ventured down to Sonic's feet. He dug his fingers into his soles! "NOOHOHOHOHOH! AHAHAHAHAHA… NOHOHOT MYYYY FEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET!" Sonic found himself unable to get out of the duo's grasp, despite his efforts. "P-P-PLEEHEHEHESE SSTTHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAP!"

"You know what you have to say, Sonic!" Tails laughed as he continued at Sonic's right sole.

"FFFFFINE!" Sonic said between gasps. "I GIHIHIVE! I'M IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!" He yelled. "I-I'M IT!" He said through his laughing tears.

Shadow and Tails let Sonic go, watching him curl into a blue, giggling spike ball. Just as they did, streetlights above dirt roads began to flicker back to life. The entire village illuminated itself, revealing its natural beauty.

"Well…" Shadow said. "That ends the power outage." He began to walk off. "And this little game, I think. I'm going off to bed, and I think you should do the same." He continued walking until he was far out of sight.

Sonic stood up, shaking off what little tingling he still had left. "Well…" He began, trotting off to his room. "That was fun, but I think Shadow's right." He yawned. "I'm beat"

"Yeah." Tails stretched before following Sonic. "Me too."

When they made it to their bedroom, they crawled into their beds, Sonic's on the right of the room, and Tails' pushed up against the left wall. "Goodnight Sonic" Tails said with his eyes closed.

Sonic turned off the light. "Goodnight Tails" He said, closing his eyes and pulling his covers over his torso.

* * *

So, I did it! I made this fluffy little one-shot, even if it isn't very good. Don't be afraid of commenting, I always love 'em, even if they're critiques. Anyway, this is my first plotless, fluff story. Also my first one-shot, so if you have advice, I would love to hear it. I'm kind of new at feel-good stories, too. This is waaaaay outside the norm for me, actually, so please, please, please comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
